gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Amethyst
Amethyst is a Crystal Gem, and an original gem created by Steven Universe. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic-relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, and rather untidy, giving her a somewhat uncivilized demeanor. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault, though at times she has shown major concern for Steven's well-being. Although she doesn't have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping, and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly plays a heel(Bad guy) wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress. She loves watching fights, too, and often loudly vocalizes and cheers when she sees conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-hatred, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl, and leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Appearance Amethyst is shorter than most characters, rivaling Steven's height, with an almost stout build. Amethyst's skin is lilac, and her hair is a pale lavender color. She has plump lips, a small, upturned nose and a large bang which obscures her left eye. If you look closely, she has indigo eyes. Her shoes are white ankle boots. Abilities Amethyst possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shape-shifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. *'Whip Proficiency: '''Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that it cuts through objects cleanly in a straight line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects, or lift the object, such as boulders, and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting-style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies", she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. *'Whiplash:' Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips in order to create an immense explosion. *'Shape-shifting: While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. *'''Wrestling: Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league Fusions *When fused with Pearl, they form, Opal. *When fused with Ice, they form, Phosphosiderite. *When fused with Peridot, they form, Smoky Quartz. *When fused with Steven Universe, they form Canon Smoky Quartz. *When fused with Rose Quartz, they form old Smoky Quartz. *When fused with Steven Universe and Ice, they form Lepidolite. *When fused with Ruby and Sapphire, they form Sugilite. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, and Ice, they form Sogdianite or Pruskite. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. *When fused with Rose Quartz, Pearl, andIce, tehy form Spurrite. *When fused with Pearl and Cinnabar, they form Scheelite. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Ice, they form Rainbow Fluorite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, Ice, and Peridot, they form Galaxite or Parisite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis, Jasper, they form Kosmochlor. *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Pearl, Ice, Rose Quartz, Peridot they form Neptunite *When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, Pearl, Ice, Rose Quartz, Peridot and Bismuth they form The Crystal Gem Unique Abilities *'Enhanced Digestion:' Amethyst has the ability to eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and is able to digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but won't die from it. *'Spin Dash:' Amethyst can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. *'''Homing Attack: '''Like Sonic the Hedgehog, Amethyst can home in on nearby enemies while spin dashing Regenerations Gemology Gemstone Information * Amethyst is the birthstone for those who are born in February or for the zodiacal sign of Pisces and Aquarius. * Amethyst is the national gemstone of Uruguay * The amethyst is assigned to the planet Neptune. * Amethyst belongs to the macrocrystalline branch of quartz and owes its violet/purple color to iron and aluminum impurities. * Like other varieties of macrocrystalline quartz, amethyst has transparent to translucent clarity and a vitreous luster. * Amethyst stones are often associated with the Greek/Roman god Dionysus/Bacchus, god of wine, intoxication, madness, and agriculture. * This could be the reason behind her impulsive and self-indulgent nature. * Since amethyst was considered an antidote against drunkenness, many wine goblets were carved from amethyst stone. Still to this day, violet-purple amethyst is a symbol of sobriety. * Amethyst owes its color to iron and aluminum impurities. The colors range from purple and violet to pale red-violet. * Without such coloring agents, amethyst would simply be transparent, ordinary colorless quartz. * So-called green amethyst is produced by heat treatment, but since amethyst is defined by its purple color, green amethyst is not considered to be a true amethyst. Gemstone Gallery Pho form 1.png Crushes.png Spurrite Base Gems.png Ice messing with Amethyst.png Amethyst and Peridot Fusing.png Amyyy.jpg|Amethyst new Design AmyHTD.png|Amethyst as Amy (Hit the Diamond) AmethystChibi.png|Chibi Amethyst Amethyst_Atual_(Not_Spikey).png|Amethyst new Whip Amethyst_-_S3_Tied_Hair.png|Amethyst in Steven vs. Amethyst AmethystThugLife.png|Amethyst with Pizza Steve Glasses amyy.png|Amethyst in Extended Opening AmethystBeauty.png|Your third Regeneration. Amethyst_and_Whip.png|Amethyst and Whip Amethyst_Antiga.png|Old Amethyst ame.png|Amethyst in Extended Opening Amethyst-2nd_Story_for_Steven_Regeneration_Deko-kun.png|Amethyst Years 80 Tumblr odpxrsqkZN1rxy3lqo2 1280.png Ice messing with Amethyst.png Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Amethysts Category:Overcooked Gems Category:Quartz